Aftermath
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: After being found from being missing for the past two weeks, Gaara finally takes Naruto back home. AU. Gaara/Naruto.


**Aftermath **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~After being found from being missing for the past two weeks, Gaara finally takes Naruto back home. AU. Gaara/Naruto.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Naruto reside with Kishimoto Masashi and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~This was originally written under pen name "RavenSilverKat" but I recently changed all my handles to the one now being used. **

**I got this idea from a Cold Case episode I saw a long time ago. Sometimes the hints were subtle, sometimes not, but sadly, there was never any kissing, and of course, no happy ending so I really wanted to go where that episode couldn't, and it got you...this! **

**DEDICATED TO~My 'Triplets' **

**Aftermath**

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" The brunette pushed through a group of police, eyes searching wildly. He froze and then sprinted towards the blonde boy who was sitting atop a picnic table, wrapped securely in a blanket. A police man was questioning him but it didn't look to be going anywhere for the blonde was doing nothing but staring straight ahead with blank eyes. Sasuke hopped up onto the table and slid into place next to his best friend.<p>

"Naruto…..?" The blonde head turned towards him slowly and blue eyes stared at him yet right through him at the same time. Pale, chapped lips moved but nothing came out. "What?"

"…..Gaara….." Something flashed in the pale eyes at the name but the boy just kept staring blankly at Sasuke, as though he wasn't there.

Sabaku Gaara was even closer to Naruto than Sasuke was. Since they were young, both had been called "murderer" nonstop for things that weren't even their fault—things that their relatives had done. The only difference between the two was that Naruto didn't have family while Gaara still had an older sister as well as an older brother. Sasuke himself still had an older brother but said brother had been missing since the murder of their parents a decade before.

Naruto and Gaara had met when they were children, at an orphanage. It took a lot of effort on the part of the cheerful Naruto to get them to be friends but he had succeeded in the end. Sasuke had been friends with Naruto when they were little—until his parents were murdered, that is. He had closed off everyone at that point. The three met again in high school and, once again, thanks to the blonde's diligent efforts, the three became friends again. Now they even shared a three-bedroom house together.

_'Shit.'_ After Naruto had disappeared 13 days ago, Gaara went crazy, looking for Naruto's kidnapper. He went after anyone and everyone until the police caught him. Sasuke guessed that the only reason he allowed himself to be put into jail (because Gaara getting caught just wasn't possible unless the red-head wished it to be so) was because he knew that Naruto wouldn't want him to be doing what he did. Sasuke also knew that Gaara could easily escape anytime he wanted but was restraining himself. Sasuke knew that he wasn't the one able to bring Naruto back—Gaara was.

Slowly sliding off the table, keeping a lingering touch on Naruto's back, he went over to the police man who had apparently giving up questioning the boy for now.

"I need to speak to Captain Shouru. Now." Even though he was obviously startled by the commanding aura and order, the man gave a bow and hurried away. A moment later he came back with the captain.

"Uchiha-sama," he greeted with a bow.

Sasuke didn't give him the chance to speak again. "Naruto needs Gaara." The police captain was startled—he knew the red-head that had been caught about a week ago. Despite the kanji for "love" that was tattooed in red on the side of his forehead, he had been caught beating the life out of a famous gang. For the week before that, various gangs around the city had been found almost lifeless in the back streets of Tokyo. Since he had been to the jail, the boy had barely moved but if anyone bothered him, they regretted it immediately. At the sound of his friend's name, Naruto looked up with the same emotionless eyes.

"Gaara…." he repeated, suddenly seeming even more fragile and hopeless. That seemed to decide the captain.

"Go to the precinct and collect Sabaku Gaara and bring him here immediately. Full sirens the whole way there and back," Shouru told the police man that had been trying to question Naruto. The man bowed and hurried away. The next half an hour couldn't pass fast enough. Sasuke had left Naruto with the captain, still sitting on the table. While he waited at the edge of the park, he noticed the man who had kidnapped Naruto two weeks ago being questioned while still in handcuffs, leaning against the back of a police car. He fisted his hands into the fabric at his thighs. Sasuke turned at the sound of new, approaching sirens—Gaara was here.

The red-head stepped out of the car as Sasuke ran up to him. "Hey, Naruto's over there," he told the silent boy, gesturing behind him, but something else caught the boy's eyes: the man who had kidnapped their best friend, stuck him in a box, and buried him six feet under in a park. Gaara ignored Sasuke and slowly walked over to the man. The kidnapper, whose name was Orochimaru, as Sasuke had learned, merely sneered as Gaara got closer. But when Gaara got up to him, the red-head's arm lashed out, his hand wrapped around the man's neck, and slammed him backwards until his head hit the trunk of the car, hard, all in one fluid motion. The man screamed in pain as he rolled off the trunk, a good-sized dent in the metal and a red smear following the man's path.

"Hey!" Some nearby police noticed what happened and rushed over but were stopped when Captain Shouru told them to leave it. Sasuke grabbed Gaara and started to drag him in the direction of Naruto.

"Not now, Gaara. Naruto needs you right now." Something changed in the green eyes and Sasuke let go. As he watched the red-head walk over to the blonde, he gave a sigh and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Sakura. ... Yeah, they found him. ... Can I stay with you guys tonight? ... Yeah, I think it's time. ... Alright, see you soon. ... Bye." Turning one last look to his friends, he smirked and walked off into the darkness.

Gaara's focus was solely on his Naruto, a focus with such intensity that everyone avoided him like he was a deadly disease. At his goal, he finally spoke, tone warm and comforting.

"Naruto." Blank blue eyes turned to him and then a light flickered in the blue depths.

"Gaara...?" The body started to move and then collapsed against the red-head's. "Gaara!" he cried.

Saying nothing, Gaara picked the boy up and walked back over to the captain.

"I require a ride." His voice was like ice, so much different than the tone he had used a moment ago.

~X~

Finally back at home for the first time in 2 weeks, Gaara attempted to get Naruto in the shower. At first the boy resisted but went after being threatened that Gaara would do it for him if he wouldn't do it himself. Nor had he spoken since he'd said Gaara's name in the park. Gaara sat on the couch in the lightless living room, just listening. At the sound of the bathroom door opening down the hall, he stood and walked down the hall to his friend. Naruto stood in the doorway, looking lost with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Go wait while I take a shower," Gaara commanded him. Naruto didn't move for a moment. Then, shakily, he stepped out of the doorway and disappeared down the darkness of the hall towards the front room. When Gaara stepped out of the bathroom, also with damp hair and his own towel around his waist, he wasn't surprised to find his friend sitting on the floor next to the door frame. He looked down at the boy and then stooped to pick him up. Despite the fact that Gaara was slimmer than Naruto's more buff form, he could hold the boy with ease.

Naruto seemed a bit more conscious than when they were at the park for now, when he was picked up, he struggled slightly, his manliness glowing with indignity. Gaara tightened his grip as a warning at which Naruto ceased his struggles. He carried the limp blonde out to the living room and sat down on the couch, arranging Naruto in his lap. Naruto, exhaustion finally wearing him down, sat limp in his lap and just let his head fall to the red-head's shoulder.

"What happened." Anytime Gaara asked a question, it never seemed like it. The corner of Naruto's lips twitched at Gaara's usual manner. He also knew that if Gaara asked a question, Gaara would get the answer.

"I was walking in the park, coming home," Naruto started slowly, his voice rough and scratchy, either from screaming for freedom or from being unused for 2 weeks. "I could hear someone following me so I started to run. I don't know how he did it, but he stepped out from behind a tree and hit me in the head with a baseball bat. Then when I woke up, I was in that box!" Naruto choked out the last sentence, trying to not cry but once the tears had started, they couldn't stop. Gaara wrapped his arms around his best friend as the blonde head on his shoulder bobbed with the ferocity of his sobs.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Gaara tried to calm him but Naruto, once he'd started, couldn't stop. Still "shh…"ing Naruto, he lifted the blonde head up. He kissed his friends forehead which was still bruised from where the bat had hit, then he kissed between his eyes, then he kissed the corner of each eye, then his nose, and then finally he kissed his lips.

At first, Naruto seemed to shrink back. But upon a gentle pressure from Gaara, Naruto timidly began to participate. The kiss was soft and a little wet from Naruto's tears which were still flowing. The red-head watched his best friend carefully, being just as careful as to not scare the blonde away. The expression on the blonde's face shouted out his need comfort, but also a need to please. Gaara smiled at this and licked at Naruto's lips which instantly opened up.

Kissing Naruto was like no other pleasure he had previously felt: his lips were soft and pliant against his, his damp body easily molding to his own damp body which was getting hotter by the second. Gaara received a jolt of surprise when calloused, hesitant hands slowly crawled up his chest, feeling the hard muscles along the way. Naruto must have received even more of a jolt when Gaara suddenly flipped him onto his back on the couch for his eyes flew wide open and he stopped crying. The blonde didn't have time to do anything else because Gaara was at his lips again, this time harder and more demanding. Naruto moaned into the harsh kiss and wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck. Gaara's hands, slimmer and just as calloused as Naruto's, but no where near hesitant, began sliding up the tan body, feeling and exploring everywhere.

As the kiss intensified, so did the heat. Without warning, Gaara broke the kiss, but before Naruto could complain, those hot lips were at his neck and throat, kissing and nipping everywhere, all the way down to the hem of the towel Naruto still had around his waist. A tent in the towel alerted Gaara to what Naruto couldn't say. He ripped off the towel and quickly lowered his mouth onto his now-lover's swollen erection. Naruto cried out and threaded his hands into the red-hair. Gaara bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking, twisting and turning, finding out what Naruto liked best. As Naruto's moans and his grip in Gaara's hair got louder and more frequent, Gaara intensified his motions until Naruto gave a hoarse shout, his grip getting painfully hard as he came.

The blonde lay panting on the couch, his head laid back, eyes closed, and mouth open. Gaara stared at him, licking his lips and then Naruto's fading erection which hardened again as Gaara began to tease it. According to Naruto's cries, the pleasure seemed almost too much to the point of pain. Gaara kissed the tip of Naruto's weeping erection and slid up his body to kiss his lips. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his erection and began slowly moving up and down. The red-head moaned and put his head in the crook of the tan neck, then bit it upon a particularly pleasurable stroke.

As Naruto slowly jacked him off, the slow pace somehow more erotic than if he'd been going fast, Gaara reached down to Naruto's entrance and slowly slid a finger inside. The blonde gasped and his hands stilled but upon a nudge from Gaara, he continued. As Gaara slowly worked Naruto's entrance so that it won't hurt either of them, soon adding a second finger, he kept matched with Naruto's pace, something that had the two of them moaning together. Gaara couldn't take it anymore.

Quickly, he pulled himself out of his lover's grip and slid himself home inside Naruto. As Gaara moaned with the pleasure, Naruto gave a cry that was a mix of pain and pleasure as new tears rolled down his cheeks. Gaara slowly kissed the tears away and waited for the blonde to get used to the intrusion. As Naruto's tears slowed and then stopped, Gaara began moving.

Naruto was so tight it was hard not to come right then, as turned on and as close to orgasm as he was. He began shifting his hips slowly, sending them both into moans as Naruto's still-sensitive erection rubbed between their stomachs. Gaara was slow at first, and then he slowly sped up. Naruto moaned as much as he did, but Gaara knew he couldn't really come like that so he reached down between them and began pumping Naruto in rhythm with his thrusts. As the minutes wore on, both of their breaths got deeper, harder, and faster as they came closer to climax.

Suddenly, Naruto's panting turned more into cries as he felt himself get closer. Gaara, in response, sped up, pounding into the blonde without restraint. Soon, they were coming together, all of Naruto's muscles tightening as he came, which in turn milked Gaara for all he had. As they lay there in the aftermath, they held each other close, exchanging slow kisses.

"I've always loved you," Naruto said suddenly.

"I know," Gaara replied, catching his eyes and not letting go. Naruto blushed. "Just like I've always loved you."

"I know," Naruto replied. They shared a small smile. "I'm almost glad that this happened—so that we were able to do this."

"We've always been able to do this," Gaara said, a look in his eye that made Naruto start to worry. "And we have forever to do this."

As Gaara rolled Naruto back onto his back, all he could do was smile and think of the long night ahead.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hm. I don't like it as much as I could and Gaara feels a little OOC, but...oh well. First GaaraNaruto and I'd like to do another but, no ideas yet so if you like this pairing and my writing, keep an eye out.**

**OrangeHokkaido on ff. net posted a review asking how Naruto survived 2 weeks in a box and why Orochimaru kidnapped him in the first place. Response for all: he wasn't in the box the whole time, I was just too lazy to explain the whole thing, and Orochimaru kidnapped him cuz he did. Also a lazy reason, just please don't read too much into it. I really didn't think past what Cold Case gave me and my need to get to the smut. Thank you.**


End file.
